


Green with Envy

by LovelyLIBRAry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLIBRAry/pseuds/LovelyLIBRAry
Summary: Jake moves to the countryside to find a life he understands. Then he meets Michael.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically this is an alternate universe in which I was thirsty for maskless Myers and soft (ish??) Jayers content. It’s not my first work but it IS the first serious one I wanted to post. 
> 
> All comments are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually didn’t save the first edit of this chapter and had to completely redo it for another half hour! If there are still mistakes, oops.

It was one of those days. As Jake woke up, crusted eyes squinting against the harsh sun, he felt something resigned settle within him—something as heavy as the blanket he was buried beneath.

It was a Saturday, so thankfully he didn’t have work that day. On the flip side, _because_ it was Saturday, Jake had to meet his friends for their weekly get together. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their gatherings, albeit he was socially selective by nature; more that days like this made socializing feel like a chore.

Jake laid in bed for another bit, head heavy. A buzz warped the undercurrent of his thoughts, cutting them off after a sentence or two. He didn’t like being tied down by them. Despite the achy pain thinking brought, he did his best to work through whatever feelings kept him shackled to bed.

Nature was always his retreat when he felt this way. There was something about the simplicity of it, of life in its basic form, that kept him grounded. In a life where all he could focus on was just moving forward, slaving day to day just to make ends meet, Jake often felt like he was drowning.

Being the son of a wealthy CEO, he shouldn’t have had to worry about retreating in the first place, if he’d allowed himself the lavish lifestyle his brother seemed to enjoy. But where there was power, there was responsibility. The heavy burden of it followed Jake through most of his life, where private schooling consisted mostly of business and college-grade general studies. The expectations were too much, even with his mom trying to ease the burden. When he’d left his world of books and economics, Jake turned to wooded countryside, finally able to breathe the fresh, clean air of an emerald city. 

But nature was green, a color that stained his blood. Wealth, greed, envy. In trying to simplify the complexity of a life destined for great responsibility, Jake couldn’t help but associate the color with the very thing he ran from. Green was the perfumed air freshener of evergreens and pine needles. Green was the headaches following those smells. It was the nausea from dizzying Christmas parties and intense studies.

It seemed no matter how far he ran, he couldn’t escape the paper green bills of scarified trees.

This thought rang in his head as the quiet rang on, a subspace disturbed by the whirring fan above him. He blinked slow, eyes stinging at times, as he watched the lint twitch on black sheets. Suddenly, everything felt too rough. His skin felt too sticky, the red cover making him sweat more and scratching against covered face.

He blinked again before he rose, sighing deep through his nose. It only made him feel heavier. Another softer sigh as Jake forced himself up, legs shaky and arms heavy. His whole body sluggishly protested as he made his way out the room, scratching dry hair. Yeah, today was definitely an off day. 

His feet felt too cold touching the hardwood floors, but too sensitive against the cotton house slippers he then slipped on. Then it was like his shirt felt too tight, his pants too loose. He was overloaded by the fluorescent lights of his bathroom, so much so that Jake turned off the switch and washed his face in the dark. 

Walking down the hall, he couldn’t find a trace of Michael. He stood still, listening for where the other could be, but was only met with an endless quiet. He went to the living room, empty save for the usual furniture and Michael’s hoodie. From the way it sat neatly folded on the couch’s arm, the other had meant for him to find it. Jake softly smiled as he took it back to the bedroom. 

Laying back on the bed, Jake brought the hoodie to his face and gave it a sniff. His nose, oversensitive to smells around his home, traced Michael’s scent—cedar and sandalwood. It was warm and heavy, settling deep within him in a way that lifted his burden, even if just a little.

A few deep sniffs and sighs before Jake stood again, grabbing a pair of briefs and a towel along his way to the bathroom. Michael’s sweater had helped ease the slight shake in his arms, though he still felt too sticky to put it on. The lights were still harsh as he turned them on, but Jake was surprised to see a few small candles on the top of the toilet. He lit them with another small smile, the burden unfurling a little as they lit the room with a soft ambient glow.

The shower water warmed as Jake stripped, internally wincing at the rough slide of his clothes as he pulled them off and into the hamper. A warm mist filled the room as he stepped behind the curtain. Jake sighed as the steaming water massaged his back and shoulders, turning the dial so his face wouldn’t melt under the spray.   
  
Jake cupped his hands around his nose and mouth as he closed his eyes, the spray methodically falling on his head and running over his face. It was meditative, him breathing in the steaming air, the darkness behind his lids embracing him deeper.

After his head felt lighter, Jake dropped his hands to wash his hair, reaching for Michael’s shampoo, something smoky with a hint of spice. It triggered a little tingle somewhere in his brain, a nice distraction to the lingering swampy feel.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jake pondered his relationship. Michael made him feel comfortable. He was strong, observant in his silence. He reminded Jake of a tree, large and firm, yet easily dismissed. There was something in him, though, a darkness embedded in his sharp eyes and the stiff way he held himself. Despite this, Jake found it endearing when Michael’s heterochromatic eyes changed colors; the brown remained untouched, but the blue brightened into green when he was excited.

Jake knew the other suffered from an attachment disorder, or at least he justified Michael’s distant yet hovering presence as such. Where Jake was introverted enough to keep socializing to a minimum, Michael was a hermit.

Hell, getting the other to open up had felt like talking to a brick wall. Their mutual relationship started as coworkers in the local supermarket, which then consisted mostly of Jake silently regarding the other as Michael peeped at him around aisles or stared him down across their respective registers. It creeped him out of course, and he’d hated staying to close with him, goosebumps and hairs constantly on end. 

Their manager he’d hated more, though. The older woman was at least in her 40s, an age too old for Jake to feel comfortable flirting back with. He knows he could’ve been more assertive telling her such, but given it was a small town, there were few other employment opportunities for him if he’d pissed her off. His tight smiles and shying touches did nothing to dissuade her advances. He’d felt so uncomfortable and ashamed, beating himself up for being too shy to keep her away. Maybe she was just touch friendly and he’d misread everything!

He sharply tugged his hair at the unwanted thoughts, closing his eyes tighter to rinse his hair under the spray. He massaged his scalp, breathing deep for a few minutes, before reaching for his own conditioner. It was a softer vanilla smell, one he liked because it reminded him of his mom. Their tastes had been pretty similar: warm clothes, quiet ambience, silent men with disturbing undertones, vanilla scents. Jake sighed.

It’d felt like he was alone in a creepy, hills-have-eyes hellhole of a town, wondering why he’d move there but refusing to go back to the expectations of his city folk parents. A shift occurred when his manager went missing, odd as even though she made Jake feel weird, she always arrived to work on time. She was the store manager, too, which made her absence even more unusual. 

A week turned into two, until that eventually turned into a month. After that, the local police were finally stirred into action, a county-wide search being made come the second month without results. Though he thought it unrelated, Jake noticed how much more relaxed Michael had been at the time, his face still flat, but stance less rigid. 

Her body was never found, but later into their relationship, Michael would eventually gift him her bloodied name tag. The fact Jake had yet to report the other spoke volumes of his moral ambiguity, something he found greying the longer he was with Michael.

Finishing his shower, Jake’s body feels gratefully lighter, something he observes when stepping into the briefs and pulling Michael’s sweater over himself. Both materials are soft, a welcome respite. He blows out the candles before opening the bathroom door wider, toweling his hair as he walks into his room. 

Rounding the corner, Jake is finally faced by Michael, whose blond locks are damp from what could only be rain. They lock eyes as Jake finishes drying his hair, tossing his towel to the other to do the same. 

They’re both observing each other, Jake with a fluttery bashfulness. Michael is wearing his infamous black t-shirt, skin strikingly pale against the fabric. The grey joggers he has on are spotted by the rain, though Jake’s eyes linger on the bulge the pants help frame. His cheeks warm up as he quickly looks back up to Michael’s stare, then to the bed. 

Jake feels his feelings morph into endearment at the bag of chocolates on his side of the bed, a small Leatherface plush sitting beside it. His heart clenches, a hand curling over his chest as he looks back at Michael. The blond is still staring him down, the towel dropped to the floor, but his twitching fingers give away his nonchalance. Jake, for the first time in a while, cracks a big smile and walks up to hug him.

Wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, Jake whispers, ”Thank you.” The silence following it isn’t awkward, pleasing even as the pressure in his head alleviates. When Michael finally puts his arms around Jake, hunching into the other’s form, he feels the bleary haze from before shatter, and he rests deeply against Michael to sigh. 

The quiet is calm, only disturbed by the whirring fan and soft breaths. Jake feels warm, safe, a hypnotic subspace where Michael envelops him and brings him down to earth. He nuzzles into Michael’s neck more, smiling as the other holds him tighter.

Floating in the moment, Jake doesn’t register the first sharp breath. When Michael breathes in again, Jake opens his eyes and watches the rise and fall of the other’s shoulders. A heavy sigh tickles his hair before Michael grips him tighter, Jake’s heart lightly quickening. He feels his palms getting sweaty, Michael’s bulge against his thigh suddenly becoming more prominent.

He tries to break free of Michael’s embrace, unlinking his arms and pushing his lightly shoulder against the other’s chest. He turns to put some space between them, back facing Michael as he tries to control his breaths again. There’s a small moment of silence before he feels those arms around him again, Michael’s fingers looped between his fingers. Michael being stronger than him, Jake is forced to wrap them around himself as Michael settles the embrace over his hips.

There’s another deep breath that brings a flush throughout Jake’s body, a tiny shudder as a breath ghosts his neck. His own breaths have gotten shorter, stuttering as Michael lets one of Jake’s hands go to ghost his body. It grips its respective hip, dragging up over his chest—over his heart—to the sensitive column of his neck. Michael’s nails drag over his pulse, Jake’s breathing almost quiet, before it’s interrupted by a startled yelp, Michael’s hand sharply craning his head up. 

It’s awkward and uncomfortable, the angle straining his throat and edges of his jaw. Michael’s eyes are darker, iris turned green, as they trace Jake’s quivering form. Sharply forcing him further backwards, Jake’s back aches. Though his pain tolerance is pretty high, a pained grunt dislodges itself from his tight throat. The hand under his jaw tightens.

Michael floods his vision as he stoops in, Jake closing his eyes as he feels lips hover his. There are warm breaths ghosting his as he’s forced to breathe them in. Jake feels his head getting lighter as the moment drags on, and though it feels like hours, he knows it’s only been a minute or two. Despite this, he feels his skin warming, molten heat pooling in his lower half.

He feels his dick twitch as Michael eventually makes his way to where his shoulder meets his neck. Another breath before a raspy groan leaves Michael’s lips, arms tightening to pull Jake flush to the other’s front. Michael’s own dick presses firm against his thigh, and with it brings an overwhelming urge within Jake, something stemmed from the rough treatment and Michael’s care outside this moment. He feels himself starting to shake, hearing it in his own shuddering breaths. 

When Michael’s hand turns Jake’s head to the side, it’s to bring him into a sinful, breathless kiss. Jake’s head is literally spinning, eyes clamped shut, as the kiss drags on, Michael’s lips firm and claiming as he pulls back at the last moment.

He gets a few quick, needy breaths in before Michael’s kissing him again, pulling Jake tighter to his front. He bites down on the plump jut of Jake’s lower lip, a startled gasp forcing his open mouth wider as he accepts the slow drag of a tongue along the sensitive upper pallet of his mouth. Little whimpers are forced from Jake’s wheezing body as Michael’s tongue licks into him once, twice. Breaths getting shorter, Jake scratches pretty red lines along Michael’s bare arms, raking from Michael’s tense hands and down like a broken record. Just as he thinks he might pass out from an impromptu make out session, Michael pulls away again.

Jake legs feel like jelly as he bends forward to cough and breathe, eyes teary. Michael’s hand drops from his neck to wrap around his front, keeping the other up. He feels his tongue hanging from his mouth, drool starting to coat it before his dry throat greedily sucks it down. He squeezes his eyes shut in quick successive blinks.

A scratchy moan echoes in the space around them as Michael kisses the crook of his neck, teeth abusing blossoms of blue and red with each suck on Jake’s skin. Michael’s head lifts higher to smell Jake’s hair before he groans and sucks a hickey behind Jake’s ear.

Jake groans in embarrassment, thinking of the taunts Nea and Meg are sure to toss his way. “D-don’t leave them wh-where everyone can see!” he whines, lightly slapping Michael’s hand.

In response, Michael bites a harsher one above his neck’s crook, pulling Jake closer as he grinds against the thin, black briefs of Jake’s ass. Jake moans, long and drawn out as each grind forces Michael’s bite down harsher.

The budding heat flooded Jake’s head with arousal, but his unease made him tense as he sank into his thoughts. 

Jake always knew Michael was possessive, holding and standing close to him whenever they were around others. Sometimes it annoyed Jake, especially when Jake wanted to be left by himself, but lately it seemed the other had been giving him more space. Jake wasn’t complaining about it, more confused when Michael kept insisting Jake keep his shirt after the first day. As it kept occurring, Jake didn’t think much of it until now, feeling Michael’s hands pet him through the sweater. 

His first reaction was annoyance, the idea of being owned by anyone vaguely reminding him of the inevitable expectations of his father’s name. He could feel it building in him, tending further as he readied to strike. But as Michael’s movements slowed to a stop, his insistent biting into a soft kiss where his head stayed, Jake realized he was shaking. Arms holding him tight, Michael hunched into Jake’s tense form. 

It dawned on him then that the possessive undercurrent to Michael’s demeanor reminded him of a small child, snatching and holding his favorite toy from another. Michael’s shaking reminded him of Jake’s own from earlier, a shockwave fueled by an unbridled passion and realized gratefulness—something so intense, only actions could describe. 

Jake knew Michael loved him, _knew_ Michael knew he liked his space. In sacrificing his personal desire, that to always keep him close, Michael was showing him a vulnerable side of himself. He was showed someone so unused to feelings like this, that he was scared to lose them; and even then, was still willing to let him walk free.

It was a nice idea, one Jake entertained for a bit before he let reality set in. Michael’s darkness wouldn’t let him escape even when the other tried to convince them both otherwise. Jake found he didn’t mind so much when keeping a little part of Michael with him was enough to keep his feelings at bay. And if push came to shove, Jake didn’t consider himself a solitary survivor for nothing. 

Comforted by his thoughts, a softer warmth settled over his chest, his body relaxing into Michael’s shaky form. The hands around him seemed to clench and unclench randomly, almost like if he let go, Jake would disappear. In response, Jake covered his own over them. They stood there, Jake holding Michael, until Michael’s hands stilled. Letting go of one, Jake smoothed down the other’s arm in slow strokes, hold firm but loose.

Eventually, the tremors died down. Michael’s head still laid in his shoulder’s crook, still bowed as Jake slowly slid himself free to turn around. When Jake’s arms slid under the other’s to lock in an embrace, Michael’s own did the same around his waist. There was still a shakiness to them, and so Jake pet along Michael’s spine in the same strokes from before, lightly kissing his shoulder every so often.

When Michael’s shaking smoothed to sporadic shudders, Jake felt him raise his head, a hand coming up to cradle the back of his head. Lifting his head in response, Jake met the other’s grave gaze. Where before he felt flustered by Michael’s searching stare, he openly welcomed it, relaxing completely in his hold.

After a few moments of searching, Michael seemed satisfied with what he’d found. His gaze drifted down to his lips and back to eyes, head tilting to the side. It was so cute it brought a small smile to Jake’s face. He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

When their lips collided, it was soft and slow, little tingles buzzing where they touched. He angled his head opposite Michael’s when they parted, lips sliding better into place at the next few drags. Eventually, Michael’s tongue slid over his bottom lip, Jake parting his lips. Cracking open his eyes, Jake’s heart clenched as he noticed the brown and blue ones watching him, a tingle sliding down his spine.

It was erotic knowing Michael’s eyes watched him as he sighed, tongues meeting. Each touch left him clinging to the other’s back, slowly inching up on his toes. A few wet kisses more and Michael’s hands traveled down his hips, firmly smoothing over them to grope his ass as Jake sucked on his tongue. Jake pulled back to playfully bite the Michael’s bottom lip. The resulting shudder made his cock twitch. In response, one of Michael’s hands reached up to sharply tug the back of his head, Jake’s eyes squinting as he breathed a sharp moan. Michael’s pupils dilated.

Suddenly, he felt himself hoisted up, legs wrapping around Michael’s hips as quick. Michael had moved to kissing the opposite side of his neck, though there were fewer bruises. Gravity pulled Jake’s hips to Michael’s own, a raspy moan as the thinner fabric of his briefs pushed his dick against Michael’s. Michael was strong, keeping them held up as he continued his attack, but as each slide kept up the frustrating friction, Jake racked his nails down Michael’s back and squeezed his legs tighter.

A soft hum scratched its way out Michael’s throat, Jake catching the end of it when teeth pierced near his collarbone. They made it to the bed in just a few quick strides, Jake bouncing before the intoxicating weight of Michael settled between his legs.

A bent arm boxed him in as Michael lay his head on it, his other hand sneaking beneath the black hoodie to drag over Jake’s chest. Palms spreading wide, Michael brushed his perk nipples in slow swipes, his visible hand twitching at the Jake’s stuttered breaths.

Michael’s arm dropped down as he lowered his weight until he was hovering over Jake again, Jake shivering at the devious glint in those eyes. A sharp pinch to one of Jake’s nipples made him slam his eyes shut, a sharp, drawn out moan ringing in both their ears.

There was another shift, Michael scooting his folded legs in closed as he pressed his hips forward, pushing apart Jake’s legs with his weight. Both hands traveled under the sweater, tweaking Jake’s nipples. Arms shooting up, Jake felt him cling onto Michael’s shoulder, legs instinctively trying to squeeze shut. The way Michael’s frame held him down and open made Jake give a small, helpless moan, relaxing as he allowed Michael to do as he pleased.

Michael felt the body beneath him relax, a pleased satisfaction settling in his chest. Leaning in, he rolled each of Jake’s buds torturously slow as he took in his smell— _their_ smell—with a deep intake. Something in his brain buzzed, growing stronger at the stifled whimpers and shaking from Jake. Pushing up the sweater, Michael ghosts his exhale over a bud before clamping his mouth over it, something deeper in him stirring at the shout and scratching following.

He does the same to the other, Jake’s hands moving to Michael’s hair. Jake fists the locks in periodic tugs with each swipe of Michael’s tongue. Michael loves the way he squeezes his legs at each suck, the stutter in his chest when he bites. Feeling Jake’s breaths getting faster, he backs off to lean over him.

Jake’s hands have fallen beside his head, a beautiful flush spreading his chest and cheeks, abused nipples standing stark. His eyes have a faint far away look in them, adoration reminding him of the love struck cartoon characters at the hospitals, hearts in his brown eyes. He feels his cock twitch, morphing into a throb as he brushes a thumb over Jake’s lips, dark from kisses and biting.

Reaching over Jake, Michael puts his gifts on the nightstand behind him, leaning back on his heels to rummage the drawer . Hands reemerging, Michael painfully grinds the heel of his hand over his dick at Jake’s widened eyes, the quicker hitch in his breath enticing.

The bottle disappears from Jake’s sight as Michael leans back over him, sitting back once more to strip off the black shirt and his joggers. There are scars littering Michael’s body, another bit of his history Jake has accepted he’ll probably never know. Taking in all of him, another layer of warmth settles within him, leading him to sit up and cup Michael’s face into a sinking kiss.

Hands slide up his thighs and settle over his hips, Michael letting Jake control the kiss for the moment. Feeling Michael sink deeper against him, Jake sighs through his nose, closing his eyes as he lightly bites the other’s lip again. He explores Michael’s open mouth, licking up into it in a facsimile.

That seemed to have an effect on him, Jake observes, as Michael slowly rocks his hips forward. A soft moan is swallowed by Michael kissing him wholly, his slicked front dragging against Jake’s own in a sinuous slide, slow and controlled.

Michael kisses him again as he finally drags Jake’s briefs down, over his knees, a teasing slide of fingertips following the movement. He feels his breaths getting quicker as an anxious excitement fills his chest, forcing him to turn his head away.

Michael’s hands slide up the insides of his legs, nails lightly scratching Jake’s thighs before a hand meets his dick, slowly moving up and down a few times. Michael twists his wrists one, twice, just to see Jake shudder more, pulling off to sit up and take off the rest of his clothes.

Jake feels how the deep flush’s taken over his face, his body. The sweater makes everything that much hotter, but as he moves to take it off, Michael’s hand pushes him back down. In the same moment, his wrists are pinned above his hand, a frustrated huff leaving Jake’s lips.

Hearing the cap of something being opened, Jake feels something cold and sticky squirt on his thigh. When the cap’s shut, a new round of exciting shaking racks his body. Singlehandedly, Michael swipes his fingers through the lube and rubs it around. A buzz chases where Michael lightly traces his quivering thighs.

And then Michael’s easing a finger into him. It’s slow, heady as pain mixes with the pleasure of being entered. Each slow drag of Michael’s smooth finger in him makes his breath hitch, breaths working to keep his body loose. A few slow slides in and out before Michael’s prompting two at his hole, the stretch so good. His dick twitches with each thrust, leaking pearls of precum. His wrists are released as Michael reaches for the lube again, putting a bit more on his fingers for the third finger.

It’s not so much the stretch that has Jake writhing so much, more the intimacy of it all. He’s turned on from the ragged breaths Michael’s huffing against his skin, the way Michael’s shaking against him, his other hand rubbing against his leg. When Michael finally pulls them out, Jake feels seconds away from coming.

There’s a still moment, the click of the lube bottle once more, and the slick squelch of Michael coating his dick, Jake sitting up to watch with half-lidded eyes. He notices the other avoiding the head of his cock, precum spilling like a waking volcano. And then there’re hands pushing back his legs, exposing his twitching hole so quick an embarrassed rush floods Jake again. Michael grabs one of his hands and pushes it against one leg, Jake holding it in place.

Michael holds himself in hand, Jake’s head falls back as he feels it rub against his inner thighs in a few drags, sticky lines following each pass. Then he’s rubbing it over Jake’s hole and pushing in.

The stretch is dizzying, too many feelings and sensations for Jake to go through at once. Of course they’d done this before, in the same position and similar circumstances. Sex just wasn’t something they did all the time. But when they did, it was amazing.

When each inch of Michael’s length finally fed Jake’s hole, they laid together in a sultry still. Each breath Jake punched out was short, a staccato of moans that Michael loved, a hand going to his neck to feel the iambic pentameter of his pulse. Eventually, Jake gave the other’s hips a squeeze, pressing down on the hand around his throat as they locked eyes.

The buzz rose and Michael’s darkness spilled, flooding his eyes. It engulfed Jake with each thrust, each firm grip on his hips, his sides, thighs. The possessive push of Michael into him was exhilarating, promising. A promise to be here today, be there tomorrow, forever. Even as the grip on his neck threatened to take those days away, Jake wrapped his legs tighter, cried out louder, encouraged Michael to keep taking, keep giving. Jake couldn’t escape Michael’s darkness, watched as it tainted him when he scratched down Michael’s back, pressed bruises into his hips in his grip, in the devious moan as he came between them.

The buzz around them was intense, filling Michael’s head where his sinful thoughts couldn’t reach. They were right. He was evil, a monster. He had to be if he loved ruining the one person who’d love him, loved the way Jake clenched down on him with each breathless spurt of come, loved the stinging scratches on his back, loved his idea of love.

As he slammed deeper into Jake’s twitching form, Michael could only ride the buzz. It made his skin shake, shocked him from holding Jake’s throat to wrapping arms around the perfect arch of his spine, pulling him down onto him as he fucked into Jake—into _his_ Jake. No one had ever made him feel this way before, would make his cock throb when they wore his clothes, or smelled like him, or held him so tenderly, the roar in his head died down.

No, only Jake. It’d been fate they met, something he’d known when he’d first sensed Jake. It was destiny that brought the first warm spill of that woman’s blood over his hands, his divine calling when Jake accepted his gift and stopped looking at him weird. Jake had always been his, something they’d both known when Michael’s hands first wrapped around his throat.

And as Michael’s darkness finally spills into Jake, hands sharply pushing the other’s wrist beside his head, their eyes meet, and they both know it’ll be the last coherent thought they’ll have.

* * *

  
“Woah, Jake, who ran you over?!”

Jake tosses a wry smile behind him before stepping closer to the group, dragging a begrudging Michael Myers behind him. He can feel weight of their stares as they eye his visible love bites, scarf hiding the more intense marks.

Nea and David acknowledge Michael with a nod, Dwight doing the same after them.

“Hi, Michael,” Claudette greets, leaning into Meg as she tosses an arm over her shoulder.

Not expecting a response, they’re ready to end the conversation, before Michael politely bows his head to them. A chorus of gasps and excited laughs brings a small smile to Jake’s face as he walks to the ticket station, their disbelieving faces simply letting him go.

”What’re we watching, guys?” Jake asks, prompting them into action.

”I heard Halloween’s pretty good. They’re doing a free screening actually,” Dwight answers, heading into the theater’s dark halls with his phone’s light.

Filing one after the other, Jake follows the light with an easy pace. The darkness around him is a familiar comfort, breaking into an open, empty room. Behind him, Michael lurks, and does so the entire night, subsequently being nicknamed The Shape following it.

Jake thinks the name rings true, and so it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad this is done lol. You could tell the parts when I got tired of writing.
> 
> Ideas in this:  
> -Michael’s twitching is a symptom of an attachment disorder  
> -Michael’s and Jake’s relationship is purposefully ambiguous to study the different perspectives of “love”
> 
> Idk. When I write, I like to explore, so I’m sorry if certain parts didn’t make sense. I did my best to keep Michael in character despite his different appearance :P


End file.
